Street Rats and Truest Believers
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: A pirate, an outlaw, a bandit... Henrys family has always fallen for the rougher characters so what happens when the Truest Believer starts to fall for an infamous Street Rat who may be more that meets the eye? Will true love concour all even when this diamond in the rough has an agenda of his own? A murderous agenda involving a certain Evil Queen... Henry/Aladdin, Outlaw Queen


I own no one but my own people

 **A/N Takes place in a so far unheard of time when things are actually going normal in Storybrooke. Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Rumbelle, and Snowing are all happily together, and Rumple never lost the darkness. I've also never seen Once Upon a Time in Wonderland so whatever happened there with Jafar, let's pretend never happened.**

"Here ya go, Henry," said Ruby with a smile as she placed the take out container in a paper bag and set it in front of the eighteen year old Henry. "One grilled cheese sandwiches with fries for our newest deputy." She tossed in two dipping cups of ranch dressing. "With a side of ranch."

"Thanks, Ruby," he told her with a smile as he handed her the money for the meal.

"Anytime."

She gave him another grin before she went over to other tables to do her waitressing duties. Henry grabbed the paper bag and just as he was about to walk out he heard a voice call out his name.

He turned towards the voice and smiled awkwardly at the twenty three year old girl sitting at the end of the counter in a drastically short red skirt and a red blouse, which barely contained her D-Cup breasts, was tied in a knot exposing her flat midriff. Her long thick red hair covered one of her heavily lidded sultry eyes and her grin made every man and boys jaw drop to the floor.

She got off of the chair and sauntered towards the young man, her voluptuous hips swaying with every step, the six inch red heels making her already long legs seem to go on forever and making her taller than any man in the room. "Hi, Henry," she practically purred, leaning up against the counter, flashing him one of her eye popping grins.

Henry swallowed hard and tried to straighten out as best he could. "Ms. Rabbit," he greeted the woman with a respectable nod of the head. "How are you?"

"Please," she all but cooed. "Call me Jessica."

"O- Okay. Jessica… How are you?"

"Quite fine. And yourself, Henry?"

"Wood. I mean gell. I- I mean I'm good and well."

Jessica laughed her sultry laugh, tossing her reddish orange hair behind her. "Good, good. So, Henry…" She slinked forward so she was standing right in front of him; standing several inches taller than him to the point Henry had to look up in order to look at her face. "I was wondering what you were doing this Friday."

"This Friday?"

"At nine a clock. I sing at the Rabbit Hole."

"Jessica Rabbit singing at the Rabbit Hole. That's ironic," he said with a forced chuckle.

She ignored his lame attempt at a joke. "I would be…" she put her finger underneath his chin and drew him in closer. "Honored," she breathed just loud enough for him to hear. "If the young Prince would come watch me."

"See I- I'm not actually a 'Prince' here," he corrected her. "Storybrooke is a Democracy, not a… not a Monarchy. I'm just an appointed Deputy."

"Well you are a prince in my eyes." Jessica reached in between her bosoms and pulled out a business card. She ran the card down his chest. "And if you ever want to be treated like one." She slipped the card into his front pocket, letting her long fingers run up against his manhood, making him jerk and take a few steps back from her. "Call me."

Henry opened and closed his mouth several times to speak but Jessica merely smirked, kissed him on the cheek and walked out, swaying her hips and gaining the attention of nearly every man in the diner.

The nineteen year old shook his head as he walked out of the diner with the sandwiches in hand. Henry had seen Jessica around town, had heard other men talk about how they would give any number of appendages to be with her.

But to be quite honest, Henry just couldn't see the appeal of the older sex pot. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, even, he'd have to be a fool to admit that. A blind man would have been able to see how voluptuous and sexy and seductive she was, even her voice was oozing with sex. But still, there was nothing really about her that Henry could really see himself wanting to be with.

This Friday he would go and sing her sing, tell her she did a good job but then, politely, let her down to tell her she wasn't interested in her. She'd be fine though. She'd have a million equally good looking men fawning after her; she wouldn't spare the son and grandson of the sheriffs a second glance.

Shaking his head, Henry started to walk back to the official sheriff car, AKA Emma's yellow bug, sandwich in hand. Just as he started to unlock the door, a figure in a brown Niqab, a veil covering all but the criminal's eyes with a loose fitting matching full length dress snatched the bag and sprinted away.

"Hey!" Henry shouted as he ran after the person who stole his food. "Stop!"

The thief ran around a corner and scurried into an alley with Henry hot on their heels. The nineteen year old skidded to a stop at the mouth of the entrance and sprinted back the way he came, dodging into another alley way.

Henry knew this town like the back of his hand and also knew that if the thief turned left when he came to the clearing at the end of the alley, the scoundrel would come to a dead end at a large brick mural welcoming newcomers to Storybrooke. The thief would be forced to go right and go right past the alley where Henry would be pressed up against hiding himself.

Sure enough, as Henry reached the mouth of the alley, he spotted the robber coming out of his own alley and looked left for a half second before determining that the only escape route was to the right.

The thief did a one eighty and started to sprint, right past the alley where Henry was lurking. At the precise moment Henry reached out and grabbed the thief and tried to throw the person to the ground. But the thief grabbed a hold of Henrys sleeve and brought him down, the two tussling in the street for all they were worth.

"You're under arrest!" Henry managed to bark through his gasping for breath as he dodged the punches and swipes from the thief. "Stop resisting!"

Henry, who had presumed the thief to be woman, was amazed a girl had this much physical strength as the crook fought back tooth and nail as the two rolled around on the ground, giving Henry plenty of bumps and bruises, the bandits face still hidden by the brown Niqab.

Finally, after a long exhausting minute of fighting, did Henry manage to gain the upper hand and pinned the robber, who still hadn't let go of the bag of food to the ground. The Saviors son ripped the Niqab from the thief and stared down in shock, temporary forgetting that he was supposed to be fighting much less placing the lawbreaker under arrest.

The thief, who was around nineteen or so, had dark brown eyes, with warm brown skin and shaggy black hair.

But what shocked Henry the most about the crook was that… "You're a boy!" Henry cried out in shock as he stared down at the dark skinned male who had robbed him.

He threw Henry a mischievous grin.

"Street Rat," he breathed before hitting him as hard as he could in the face. Henry cried out in pain as he fell off him and grabbed his face, unable to stop the tears that immediately welled up in the swelling eye.

The thief quickly got up from the ground and, stolen sandwich in hand, raced down the alley. Henry staggered to his feet and glared after the Middle Eastern bandit. "I'll find you!" Henry shouted after him. "Wherever you go, I will find you!"

The self described Street Rat looked back for half a second, offered Henry an impish smile, and ran out of sight.

Henry looked after him for a second, his anger bubbling to the surface as he brushed himself off and stormed back to Emma's car.

He was still fuming when he arrived at the sheriff's station. "Took you a while with that sandwich, Kid," said Emma when she heard him enter the sheriff's station as she typed away on her computer.

"Getting mugged will delay things a bit," Henry muttered darkly. Emma's head snapped up, her eyes wide at the cuts and bruises that now decorated her sons face.

"Jesus, Henry, what happened?" she asked as she quickly got up from her chair and led him out into the main area. "Dad, get out here!" she yelled out as she sat Henry down at one of the two desks.

David jogged out from the file room. "Emma, what's- Henry, what on earth happened?" he demanded as he hurried up to the pair of them.

"I'm fine," Henry told both his mother and grandfather as David kneeled in front of him. Emma raced over to their mini fridge and got a handful of ice in a paper towel and hurried back over to them. Henry took the ice from his mother and put it on his eye, wincing slightly as the iciness made contact with the bruised eye. "All he got was the food, he didn't steal anything important."

"Forget the food, are you alright?" asked Emma as she looked over her sons face. Thankfully there were only a few superficial scrapes and bruises on his face, nothing that would permanently scar him.

"I'm fine," he told them again, already dreading having to tell multiple people those same two words. "He got in one good hit when I had him pinned but nothing else." Seeing the disbelief in their eyes he gave them a quick smile to prove it. "Guys, I'm okay. I promise."

Taking the smile to mean that physically at least their son and grandson was okay, Emma and David eased up some.

"Where did this happen?" David asked as he grabbed a blank incident report sheet and a pen. "Do you know who did it?"

"I was outside of Granny's," he began but Emma interrupted him almost as soon as he had opened his mouth.

"Outside of Granny's?" When Henry gave a nod of conformation she sighed and looked at David almost apologetically. "Will came in here yesterday drunk off his ass saying he just had his lasagna stolen from Granny's from a 'pair of brown eyes in a dress'. I thought he was making it up; I didn't bother even putting it in the system. Now I wish I had…"

"Yeah, he had on this veil and head scarf that only showed his eyes," the nineteen year old explained. "When we were fighting I ripped it off and turns out it was a guy."

"That seems to happen a lot with bandits," David said with a quick humorless chuckle. "Did the thief say anything to you at all during the attack?"

"Yeah when I went 'you're a boy', the thief just smirked at me and went street rat'. That when he punched me and ran off."

Emma sees went wide with disbelief as she used her superpower to make sure Henry wasn't lying. When she was sure he was telling the truth she groaned and sat down in the gray fold out chair next to the desk. "He described himself as a street rat? You're positive that's what he said?"

"Yeah, why is that-…" Henrys eyes got big and his mouth formed a giant 'O'.

David looked between the two. "Someone want to explain what's happening here?"

Henry turned towards his grandfather, all of his anger melted away and replace by shock, wonder and a hint of glee and excitement. "What's going on is I was just mugged… by Aladdin."

…

Aladdin ran until he was positive the person he had stolen from was no longer following him, and even then he ran until he reached an abandoned alleyway he had called home. He stopped to lean against a wall and catch his breath for a moment before he walked over to his home.

It was a large refrigerator box with a blue tarp and ratty blanket made up the door. Inside the box, his only possessions, laid a dirty thin sleeping bag, another thin blanket, and a throw pillow with a large tear in the side where he'd have to continually re stuff with cotton that had fallen out.

All in all it wasn't a bad little house. It was tall enough so where he could sit up in it and just long enough where he could stretch out length wise… It was far more then what the other homeless inhabitants of Storybrooke were afforded.

Aladdin took off his disguise and shoved it in the corner of his box, now wearing only a pair of badly patched white pants and a purple vest with patches in it, his feet rough and calloused from not wearing shoes for God knows how long.

He slid down the alley wall and reached in the bag and took out the Styrofoam container, his mouth watering at the smell of the hot food.

Just as he opened the container up, there was a loud clang from the dumpster a few feet down from him. Aladdin glanced over at it and saw a small red headed boy, no older then 6 rummaging through it with clothes rattier than his.

He glanced down at the smorgasbord that he had acquired, and got a pretty nasty bruised on his arm to show for it thanks to that self absorbed prince, before he looked back at the young boy. With a sad smile, he put the take out container back in the bag and walked over to the boy, helping him down from the dumpster. "What's your name?" asked Aladdin gently.

The young boy swallowed hard. "Oliver," he answered with a shake in his voice.

The Arab kneeled down in front of the young boy and held out the Styrofoam container. "Here... Go on take it," he prodded kindly. Oliver took the take out container and looked down at it for a second before he looked back up at Aladdin. "Are you sure?"

Aladdin chuckled softly and nodded. "Absolutely."

Oliver grinned at the fellow street urchin and hugged him tight around the neck. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The two released the hug and Oliver gave Aladdin the first smile he had worn in months before he hurried off to his own little corner of the town.

Aladdin's stomach rumbled hungrily as he made his way into his home and curled up in the sleeping bag and pulled the blanket tight around him. The Street Rats stomach may have been empty, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face…

"Wake up, Street Rat!"

Aladdin was jolted awake with a swift kick to the box. He quickly sat up, ready to fight whoever had woke him up when he saw the face of the man who had woken him and any urge to fight disappeared.

The face staring down his nose at Aladdin was dark with a head full of black curls with a well manicured black goatee on his long chin. His eyes were dark and full of contempt for the homeless teenager he was staring at.

The older man was dressed in all black with a red collar, wearing far better clothes than anything that was found in the desolate alleys of Storybrooke.

Aladdin quickly jumped up from his box. "Jafar, I didn't think you were coming today…"

"Yes, that's one thing you don't particularly do much of," Jafar answered with a drawing British accent. "Think. Otherwise what you promised to do would have been done long ago."

"It's not so much the thinking that's a problem but the whole get you a vile of the Evil Queens blood that's kind of making me a bit hesitant."

Jafar growled before he grabbed the teenager by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I am losing my patience, Boy!" he snapped. "We made a deal!"

"You forced me into that deal," he reminded Jafar, narrowing his brown eyes at him. "And you already broke your end. You promised…" Aladdin swallowed hard at the memories that rose dangerously to the surface that threatened to make him break down in sobs. "You promised that… that Jasmine… that she wouldn't be hurt."

"Is it my fault the stupid girl jumped off a tower?"

"Don't call her that!" Aladdin shouted. "You imprisoned her, you kept her locked up! You drove her too it!"

"She was free to make her own choices." A cruel smile grew on the villains lips. "Isn't that what she always wanted?"

Aladdin glared at Jafar for a long moment but didn't say another word. The man straightened up and peered down his nose at the teenager. "Nevertheless, you and I made an entirely new deal. One that involves mountains of treasure for you, in exchange for one tiny vile of the Evil Queens blood for me..."

"Tell me what you want with it and maybe I'll speed up the process."

"My business is my own, Boy!" Jafar snapped at him for what felt like the hundredth time. He regained his former composure and grinned a devilish grin at Aladdin. "Besides, with the reward you'll receive, you can pay any women in the world to look exactly like your little Princess Jasmine."

Aladdin glared at the remark but said nothing. Jafar merely chuckled and got right in his face. "I'm not a patient man, Aladdin. Come up with a plan to get me what I desire or you to might find yourself 'free to make your own choices'." As he reached the mouth of the ally he turned to face Aladdin. "Do not disappoint me…"

With that final cryptic warning Jafar turned tail and left.

 **Please Review.**


End file.
